Old friend
by Ai mikaze senpai
Summary: it was a normal day for haruka and the others. That was until a certain someone came to visit Haruka. Starish and Quartet night were both confused who was this man he seemed to know about Haruka. But Haruka knew this person someone that she thought she would never see again. What is the relation ship between this two? Can things ever go back to how it was.
1. chapter 1

~Haruka pov~

It was a normal day like always I finish writing songs for Starish and started to work on quartet night. I wonder how he's doing I haven't seen him in a long time but I change Im no longer the girl he know I don't do that stuff anymore. I live a diffrent life now I even dress diffrent thought I kind off like my old style but Im willing to do this If It means changing.

"Haru-Chan!!" I hear Shinomiya say.

And giving me one of his death hugs. While Syo try's getting him off of me.

"Thank you Syo, did you guys need something" I smile at him and Syo starts to blush. I wonder why? He act's diffrent to others but to me he always kind. Now that I think about it Starish and Quarter night treat me diffrent in a good way. Even Ai shows emotion when his with me which others think its weird since most of the time his emotionless.

"Yes Shinning say for all of us to meet him in his office. Someone new is joing the master course" Syo say.

"Okay let's go" I say.

We head out to Shinning office. I wonder who's the new person that's joing the master course. What kind of person is he or she is like?

Then I hear someone singing a melody. I know this melody It belong to him. I ran to where I heard the melody. I start looking for him. I know he's close by.

"Nanami-san what are you doing" I hear syo say looking confused. What do I tell him.

"I thought I heard someone singing so I wanted to check it out" I say.

"okay anyways let's go" Syo say's

When we enter Shinning office. I see Starish and Quartet night with a smile on their face. I smile back at them. "Shinning where is the new person that moving in the master course" I say looking around but couldn't find the new person.

"Well he not here yet" Shinning say's. "Sorry im late" I hear this man saying

I look up at the man face I was suprised and he was too I can't believe It's him. What is he doing here is he the one that's moving in to the master course. I can tell what his thinking he thinking about how much I change.

"Haruka is that you" He says.

I look down not wanting to answer him. But he know's it's me. Both of us don't say anything after all it's been years since we last saw each other.

"Nanami who's this" I hear Ittoki say.

I look down not wanting to answer him. Even thought I wanted to see him so bad. But ever since that day I haven't been able to look at him without rembering that event. Im afraid the same thing will happend to him just like her.

"Haruka I missed you" He says and pulls me into a hug.

I hug him back starish and Quartet night were all suprised.

"It's not you're fault for what happend to her don't blame yourself" He say

trying to calm me down. I guess he knew what I was thinking.

"Haru-Chan who is this person" Shinomiya say looking kind of upset.

"Oh his name is Alex his a childhood friend iof my" I say looking at starish and quarter night I then turn to look at Alex.


	2. Chapter 2- Truth

Haruka pov

I can't belive after a long time I get to see Alex again his a important friend to me and when I lost her I feelt like it was my fault and tha t I didn't want to cause trouble for Alex so I left. I was afraid that he will hate me and blame me for what had happend to her but Im happy that he doesn't. I hope STARISH wont be suspicious of me after all I have been lying to them about... who I really am.

Tokiya was the first one to walk up and put a distance between me and Alex he looked annoyed." Nanami you're only chilhood friend right" Tokiya say. I nod and he sighs in relief."Alex I can show you around since you're new and I haven't told them about that so dont say anything to them." I say. STARISH looked confused when I said I haven't told them about that."Haru-Chan Is their something you haven't told us" Natsuki say I look suprised I didn't want to tell them yet.

Before I can aswer Alex pull me away from the others. His still caring as always his like my big brother always their when I need him and I can tell him my problems."Come on let's go" Alex says. I smile back at him.

I finished showing Alex around.

"Why haven't you told them about that already their going to find out soon" Alex say. I look down I know that the truth is going to found out but they would feel betray that I lie to them. Their important to them all of them I didn't think that I would get attach to them when I first meet them but now it's diffrent I don't want to lose them.

"... Yeah I know..." I say.

I notice that my purse Is not with.

I must have let it some where this is bad evrything Is in their. "My purse help me look for it Alex" I say. "Okay but did you have something important in their" Alex say. I look at him in a serious face.

"Yes it has pictures of all 3 of us as a kid and If they were to see them then they know the truth" I say he look suprised and starts to help search for it.

Did I leave behind where STARISH is when Alex pulls me away. We head to the living room where STARISH Is.

3 person

With STARISH

They were all quite not saying a word to each other. Otoya was the first one to notice that Haruka had left her purse. "Isn't that Nanami- san" Otoya say pointing at her purse. Cecil went to get her purse so he can go give it to her but tripped and fell. Nanami purse was already open so all the things that were inside were all over the place.

They all froze they were all focused on thing that was a picture of Haruka and Alex and girl.

They were all suprised because when they saw them in that picture they recognize them they were the most famous Idol nobody could beat them they were loved by the whole world and but ine day disappeared and never heard from ever again they were known as the Royal, their names were never said they were kept secret they went by their stage names Queen, King and princess.

Ren was the first one to speak.

"That's lady right" Ren say everyone one looked at him. "Then she was a member of ROYALS but why haven't she told us and they went missing along time ago" Syo says.

Just then the door open and it was Haruka and Alex. Haruka quicky took the picture away from them. Haruka mad a face that they never seen before see was really upset.

Haruka pov

When I enter the room I notice that I was too late and that they were already looking at the picture. I went to take the picture from them. I am really upset I look at Alex who has a worried look on his face."Haruka were you two a member of that group" Cecil say's. They already found out I can't keep hiding it now.

"Yes, I was queen and Alex was king and the other girl was princess her named is Alice" I say they all looked suprised.

"Why did you guys disappeared on day and never came back" Masato say.

When he mention that me and Alex stayed silent. I was remembering that event I look at Alex and I could tell he was thinking the same. "Me and Alex should really get going now and that question that you ask is personal" I say and we leave the room. I start to rember about Alice and start to cry that was never supposed to happend to her it's all my fault maybe If I never refused then she would be alive.


End file.
